Trilogy Of Truths: Part I, Outcast
by Anonnie Mouse
Summary: A RikuxOC [dur dur dur] and SoraxKairi story. About a girl Koi [the OC] who was a test subject for the first 9 years of her life, then later adopted by Sora's family. Just read the freakin' story, okay? [kinda bloody, tell me if I need to up the rating]
1. Chapter 1

**Trilogy of Truths: Part I, Outcast**

_**Okay, the norm. Y'know, SoraxKairi and RikuxOC. **_

_**Well, this OC is different.**_

_**I'm not gonna tell you how though, SUX TO BE YOU!**_

_**Anyway, her name is Koree, pronounced Cory, people who actually know her call her Koi, like the fish.**_

_**Yeah, so, enjoy, and stuff...**_

_**THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS, SUX 2 B UUUUUUUUUU!**_

**Chapter 1**

I haven't said a word in 7 years, since my parents died.

Now, here I am, age 16...

...screaming my head off like it was just yesterday.

I can see Xemnes looking down at me, laughing his head off at my pain.

Riku's screaming something too,

I just can't make it out.

Everthing's foggy, like when looking through a bathroom mirror after taking a long, hot shower.

Blood is everywhere, MY BLOOD.

GODDAMMIT!!!!

I can't do anything except lie at that bastard's feet, a sword through my arm, screaming and bleeding all over.

Xemnes was laughing so hard, I guess he didn't notice my half brother attack.

More blood splattered on my already drenched clothes.

Sora's struck Xemnes without mercy, blood rained everywhere.

Riku ran to my side, I could feel his tears falling, mixing with blood.

My screams grew louder, but were soon silenced by the blood passing through my mouth.

I coughed it out and tried to push up from the ground, spitting out the bright metallic liquid.

Riku gently turned me over, then lay me down.

He took somethings out of his bag and lay them next to me.

Then he pulled out the sword, soothing my tears, coaxing my whimpers.

Kind, shakey hands cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, adding a drop of potion to help it heal.

He helped me sit up, then pushed a bottle against my mouth.

"It's okay Koi, just drink this, it'll make it all better." he soothed.

I don't remember Riku ever acting like this, he's running his fingers gently through my hair, holding me tight, drying my tears.

"Please Koree, just drink."

I open my mouth, a cold, bitter liquid slips down my sore throat.

I cough and sputter, but he forces it down,

"It's okay, I'm sorry, you need to drink this." he says softly, pressing his dry mouth against my forehead.

When the hell-in-a-glass stopped coming, I realised I could see better and blood stopped pouring from my throat.

I looked into Riku's face, he had a scar running down his cheek, and he looked tired.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

I could hear him groan, "We shouldn't do this while your brother does all the work." he mumbled against my mouth.

I pulled away, "Let's help him."

He put me back on the ground, "No, you stay here, got it?"

I sighed, then closed my heavy eyes, falling asleep, even though the screams and sounds of battle where loud and nearby...

"Riku." I whispered as I drifted off...

**This kinda a prestory thing.**

**Yes, I know what it's called, it's just not really a prologue.**

**Yeah, so REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyway, I'm not gonna have the replys at the top because I just did the review reply link and replying, again, is just too troublesome.**

**I thank you for the oh-so-kind reviews, I don't rely on reviews to continue my story, so, expect a lot of updates.**

**This is called the Trilogy of Truths because it's a trilogy about the 'truth', or, my 'truth' behind the Kingdom Hearts Trilogy, except the first one is the only one that actually follows the game, the rest are like epilogues/whatever.**

**Enjoy...**

**BTW: that last chapter was more an intro than a chappie, HERE'S the real story...**

**Enjoy...(again)**

_**Chapter 2/1/WHATEVER!**_

"Congrats Mr and Mrs. Adelle, you have a new daughter!"

**That's where I come in.**

**Vickorea Amaya Adelle, the human experiment.**

**I was born for one reason, to become a test subject in my mom and dad's work.**

A young lady paced in front of a screen, a young man was in charge of changing the slides.

"May I remind you, we are part of a small, inferior plant, looked down apon by others, if we can create a human, more advanced than other, in a few decades we can become more advanced and feared than the other planets! Imagine that!" she giggled, "It'll be fantastic!"

One of the representitives spoke up, "Well, you'll need a test subject Dr. Adelle, nobody I know wants to take part in anything like this!"

She smiled, "I already have one"

**Creepy...**

**Anyway, my parents, Hugo and Kendall Adelle, That DOCTOR ADELLE TO YOU, are scientists working on the growth and development of human beings.**

**Nobody wanted to give up their child for this work, so they made one, me.**

"Strap her to the chair, we need some x-rays first"

**Those 'x-rays' where taken when I was a week old, if you think that's bad look at what happened as I grew up...**

"Mommy?"

"What!"

"Why didn't Santa give me anything?"

"You were bad, now leave me alone! I have to work on this!"

"Did you and Daddy get me anything?"

Kendall sighed, got up, grabbed her daughter by the arm, and dragged her downstairs.

"Ow, Mommy, that hurts!"

Down in the lab Hugo was typing on the computer.

"Hugo!"

"Yes dear?"

"I think little Vicky wants to start tests early."

"What? No! Mommy please don't?"

Hugo nodded and dragged her into the testing area.

Kendall smiled as she walked upstairs, ignoring her daughter's screams of pain.

**Well, you would scream too if you were electrocuted while tied to a chair, COME ON PEOPLE, I WAS TWO! USUALLY TWO YEAR OLDS WANT A TEDDY BEAR, NOT A GODDAMN HOUR IN A TORTURE CHAMBER!**

**Nothing really happened until I turned 3 and a half.**

"Mommy! Mommy! Lookit what I can do!"

Kendall turned around and faced her burden of a daughter, "Let me guess, you learned how to read?"

"I already know how Mommy, you know that!" she giggled.

"Then what is it?"

Vickorea held out her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

Kendall gasped as the area three inches above the girl's hand burst into flame.

"Good job..."

"I'm not done, tell me a shape."

"Umm...circle?"

Vicky's eyes squeezed tighter as the flames promptly wrapped into a mini fireball.

"That's amazing! Why don't you come with me..."

"Not yet Mommy."

The ball of flame rotated as a layer of ice wrapped around it.

The creation landed in the girl's hand.

"Here Mommy, I can make one for Daddy too!"

Kendall examined the art.

It was somewhat warm, the ice didn't melt, it was kinda glassy, you can see the flames inside frozen in place.

"Come on sweetie, let's go talk to Daddy, you can make him one too!"

Vicky smiled, so what, it wasn't an 'I love you' but Mommy never called her sweetie before!

**Yes I admit, I was stupid then, when Kendall smiles, you better get out of there.**

**Then I got more powers as I grew up.**

"Anything to show me?"

6 year old Vicky shook her head, her fists clenched as she faced the machine that hurt her on a daily basis.

"Lets see about that."

Dad walked up to her with a scapel. Vicky bared her teeth and struggled against the bindings.

Hugo cut her arm and watched as his daughter stuggled to hold back her power.

"Hit it Kendall."

Her screams were silenced by the whirl of the contraption.

Hugo smiled as his daughter passed out.

The cut on her arm slowly dissolved, until her skin was flawless again.

**Eventually my parents started testing me more publicly.**

Kendall held her nine year old daughter close to the edge of the cliff.

"Is this the highest point of the island?"

Her husband nodded, then attached a wristband to Vicky's arm.

"Let her go."

With a rough shove Vickorea found herself falling toward a fast approaching ground.

She landed with a thud, "Owww..."

A few seconds later she stood up, the pain was gone.

A jolt of electricity emitted from her wrist, and everything went black.

**I never saw my parents alive again.**

**I don't know what happened, but I hope it was me, I hope it was my fault!**

**I woke up in a hospital...**

"She's awake."

"It's okay young lady."

"Just stay put."

"I'm very sorry to tell you this..."

"...your mom and dad are dead"

Vickorea smiled, _'I'm free'_ she thought

_'I'm free'_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps! Sorry about the wait, I wuz totally busy! I went to Comic-Con and bought 2 awesome shirts! YAY ME!**

**So... here's the update!**

**Thanks for the reviews, but I'm not very good at replying, but I'll try!**

**Sorry again!**

**Koree's thoughts are in bold letter okay? Just the FYI.**

_Koree writes like this_

**Chapter 3**

"This is it Koree, your new home."

I sighed, **typical house of 1 child, probably a boy.**

How I knew that, well...

The house was painted white with a shingled roof and an unsucessful garden.

The front porch was worn and a pair of shoes were carelessly thrown around along with a bike that lay on it's side, a wooden sword that must have seen a lot of battle, and a couple dog toys.

Oh, maybe I should explain MY situation.

Ummm...were to begin...

Well, after my parents died I was shipped to an orphanage for three years.

During that time I changed my nickname to Koree, stopped talking altogether and grew to become an average 12 year old, who can't talk.

I don't use my powers around people, I'm okay in school, I'm pretty athletic and have no friends.

I have long hair the color of cherry wood, and aquamarine eyes.

I'm the somewhat average height and don't weigh a lot compared to other girls.

I was just adopted by a 'Windori' family.

They have a dog.

Well, I don't know what to think of pets, seeing as I've never had one soo, umm...

I'm kinda scared.

I was never really that brave.

Well, here we go.

The offical, I don't care what her name is, knocked on the door.

The silence was disturbing.

**Not that I should talk.**

The door swung open so fast I would have fallen back if the offical wasn't holding me by my backpack.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!" A boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes yelled.

"Sora! Don't scream like that!" A young woman scolded, then turned to us, "I'm sorry, come on in!"

The offical pushed me into the house, following close behind.

My new mother, sencing my fear took my hand.

"Let me show you around."

The boy grabbed my other hand.

"You can talk to your adult friend while I show her around."

Mom let go of me and whispered something in his ear, he nodded then pulled me down the hall.

"I'm Sora! You're Koree, right?"

I nodded.

Suddenly I heard a chorus of barking, I held on to Sora's hand tightly.

"It's okay! That's our dog, Peanut Butter!"

A big dog the color of, well, peanut butter, came running.

I held out a hand to pet it but it licked it instead.

"He's very nice, but stupid, REAL stupid."

I patted his head softly, but when I moved away he followed!

"He's a bit of a stalker. Once you pet him he'll never leave you alone."

I shrugged, **cool!**

Sora dragged me around the downstairs, showing me the living room, which had some couches, a tv and some bookshelves, the computer room, with a desk and chair and a closed laptop.

"We don't need to use this room though because mom usually gets a new laptop from her work every 2 months, so she gives us the old one, or keeps it, you'll have a pretty good pick."

Then we went into the kitchen, where the adults were so we left pretty fast, the dining room, with 6 chairs.

"My friends Riku and Kairi stay for meals, a lot."

Then we went upstairs to the second story.

The first place Sora took me was his room.

The walls were painted blue, and the window overlooked the sea. There was a tv on a shelf with a game system plugged into it, games were thrown around randomly. Some clothes lay on the floor, and the bed was unmade, but all in all it was an okay room.

Then we went into mom's room, but didn't stay long.

"We're not usually alloud in here without permission, so we should get out of here, fast!"

There was a guest room, it was pretty plain.

"It's for relatives, and sometimes Kairi stays in here when she sleeps over."

He ran down the hall and opened a door at the end.

"Here's your room."

I walked in. The walls were white, the floor was wooden, there was a door leading to a bathroom with white tiles and walls.

There was a bed with nothing on it, a wooden dresser that matched the floor, and a desk that matched the dresser.

"It kinda sucks now, but mom's gonna take you shopping for more stuff. She did the same thing for me when I was adopted."

I put my backpack on the bed and took out my notebook and pen.

_You were adopted too?_

"Yep, my parents put me up for adoption when I was 4."

_How old are you now?_

"11."

_I'm 12, just so you know._

"You don't have to answer this, but, why don't you talk?"

_Will you belive I kinda forgot?_

"You're kidding!"

I shook my head.

"Wow, that's kinda, weird, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I shrugged, _I always thought it was funny._

"Oh, before I forget, I have to show you Shadow, she's our cat!"

_You have a dog AND a cat?_

"They get along!"

_Umm...okay?_

We went into what looked like the laundry room.

A black kitten looked up at us with orange eyes.

"She's not very friendly, Riku calls her 'The Demoness'."

_Why?_

"Cause she is! She hates everyone!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Watch."

He approached the cat with his hand out.

Shadow hissed and arched her back, then snapped at him.

Sora jumped back, "See?"

I shook my head, then held out my hand and clicked my tongue.

It didn't respond except look at me with mild interest.

I moved a little closer and wiggled my fingers a bit.

She batted at my hand with her little paw.

While she was busy with my hand, I reached out and stroked her fur.

She turned her head, looked at me for a second, then purred.

I shot Sora a smug look, then motioned for him to come closer.

When he finally did I motioned for him to put his hand out and pet the kitty.

"Sora! Koree!" I heard someone call us.

"Coming Mom!"

All four of us ran downstairs.

When I say the four of us I mean me, Sora, Peanut Butter, and Shadow.

When we got downstairs I picked up the purring Shadow and walked into the kitchen behind Sora.

"Koree, I'm going to take you shopping for clothes and stuff for your room."

I nodded, Sora whispered, "I told'ja", before he was addressed.

"Sora, what time are your friends coming?"

I pet the kitty while Sora and Mom talked.

"Koree?"

I looked up at Mom.

"Do you mind that Sora's friends are sleeping over? Kairi's dad has a graveyard shift and Riku's going to stay for 2 days because his parents have a meeting to go to."

I nodded and mouthed 'I'm fine'.

"So you're okay?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, let's go take care of your room then!"

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my lovely friends! Thanks again for the reviews, they make me smile.**

**Here are some of my awesome reviewers:**

**Ravey13**

**the light before the darkness**

**puppydog20038**

**Achromatopsia**

**Anyway, I also noticed that some of you put this story on favs. and alerts.**

**Fav. Peeps:**

**Ravey13**

**natasha-ahsatan**

_You guys are totally awesome! Thanks for liking my story, it means the world to me!_

**Alert Peeps:**

**Coolkat and RoooKie**

**Edward Cullen's Girl**

**the light before the darkness**

_this update is dedicated to you guys, for being really cool and putting me on your alerts list!_

**So...um...yeah?**

* * *

****

**Chapter 4**

You're probably wondering how I got my second nickname.

Well, I'll get into that later.

ANYWAY...

I like my room, It has an awesome window I can climb through to get to the roof.

My room was painted a blue green, like the ocean, which is also viewable from my window, with a little rug shaped like a dolphin. My bathroom was also blue-green with a white shower curtain with dolphins on it, a little plate shaped like a dolphin for the soap and a little blue rug on the floor.

I have a rocking chair in my room, along with a new laptop I got to choose. A bookshelf stood in the corner with the books I already own and brought with me. My bed spread is blue/green and etc, yadda yadda, you know the drill.

If you couldn't tell earlier, I have an ocean/dolphin theme to my room.

I sat down on the rocking chair, slowly rocking and listening to the _creeeeek _of the chair, the splashes of the ocean, the...

"ONETWOTHREE NOT IT!"

...the idiotic screams of my brother and his friends playing tag in the house.

I opened my eyes and sighed, trying very hard to ignore the 'thumps' coming from downstairs.

"NO RIKU! DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM!"

My door burst open and a boy with silver hair ran in, panting.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

Sora and a girl with red hair stood in the doorway.

"Who's this girl?" asked silver hair, was it Riku or something like that?

The girl rolled her eyes, strode up to me and held out her hand, "I'm Kairi! You must be the girl Sora's mom adopted, _remember_ Riku?"

I shook Kairi's hand, no need to be rude.

"She looks kinda funny." Riku said. At least, I think his name is Riku, unless someone else is in the room.

"Riku that's not nice!"

Yes, but it's true.

My skin is pale, no matter how long I lay in the sun TRYING to tan, with hints of silver and olive, my eyes are almond shaped compared to the other's roundish-like eyes.

My teeth are that straight shape that takes years of dental work to acheive, yadda yadda, every little detail is perfect.

And did I mention I can't get rid of my cucumber-y smell.

It's like, 'why wear deoderant when you smell like a freshwater vegetable?'

So, no, I'm not gonna hold the most true comment I've ever heard against the person who said it.

"I'm bored, come on, let's spar! Unless you're SCARED!"

Sora's hands clenched into fists, "you're on!"

**And they're off!** I thought as the boys ran out of the room, leaving Kairi and me alone.

I reached out and picked up my notebook.

Kairi looked around my room while I wrote a message.

_I'm Vickoria, but call me Koree._

"Vickoria?"

_My parents had bad taste._

"No, it's not that. I think I've heard that name before, I can't remember where though.

_Google? I always use the internet to remember stuff._

"Can I?"

I waved my hand, as if to say 'of course you can silly!'

"You know, you and Sora aren't the only ones adopted, me and Riku are too!"

I relaxed my hand, then rotated my wrist, signing for Kairi to continue.

"Riku's parents died in an accident, Sora's abandoned him, I can't remember my parents, it's almost as if someone erased my memory, then dumped me here."

Kairi paused for a little bit while typing on the computer. "V-i-c-k...", she mumbled as she typed.

There was more silence as the computer processed the imformation.

"Here it is! Well whaddya know? Google really does work, I have to remember that!"

I wanted to see what she came up with, seeing as she was giving no idencation of even THINKING of telling me, but she already had me halfway down the stairs by the time I knew what was going on. She was surprisingly strong, and she was babbling about going to the 'island' or something to watch the boys spar.

**Does she even realise I'm not really listening? **I asked myself.

Before we managed to get out the door, Mom came home from work, earlier than I expected.

"SORA! RIKU! KAIRI! KOREE!"

She smiled sheepishly as we rubbed our ears.

"Hey, wait...Kairi? Where are the boys?"

"They went to the island to spar, didn't they pass you on the way...?"

They both paled.

"Omigosh, they took the short cut!"

"HURRY! WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE THE GANG GETS THEM!"

Mom hurried to the phone while Kairi and I rushed out onto the street, me having no idea what was going on.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW, AND GET A FREE...ummmmm...nothing?**

**Sorry about the late update! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm feeling nice today (It's rare, so don't expect it to happen again) SOOOOO I'm gonna give you MULTIPLE UPDATES!**

**YAY, don't you love me now?**

**Yes, I belive you do, but how MUCH do you love me?**

**Do you love me enough to REVIEW MY STORY! SHEESH!**

**It only takes like, 5 seconds to click the little button thing, fill out a nice message, then press okay!**

**I mean, your wasting your time reading this, so waste more time GIVING ME SOME STUPID REVIEWS!**

**Thank you for wasting even more time just to read that.**

Chapter 5

I haven't ever ran this fast in my life, I probably never will again, but still...

I could feel my heart pound with every step, sweat poured down our faces, I was panting (not very hard mind you) and I'm sure Kairi is too.

I prayed to every god I could think of, **Please, pleaseplease PLEASE! Don't let anything happen to them, take care of them, please let this running turn out to be useless and we can all head back hom, laughing (well, them laughing, me feeling relief) at our stupidity for worrying about nothing. Please!**

I was so busy praying and begging that I barely noticed the scene change, this area we were running through seemed less kind, a little scary.

I've never been in a bad part of the islands, in fact, I felt a little silly for not knowing it exsisted.

After about 3 minutes of desperate running, we found them...

...aparently praying doesn't work.

Sora was laying face-down on the ground, Riku looked like he was just about to collapse.

I wouldn't blame him if he did, seeing as he was getting pounded by a tall person while another held his arms behind his back.

I don't know what happened, I just kinda found some energy, and rushed forward, hands clenching into fists.

Kairi screamed, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!", then she noticed I wasn't at her side.

"KOREE! DON'T!"

At that moment, Riku raised his head, eyes begging me silently to help, a small stream of blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

"...help..." he whispered weakly.

My eyes narrowed, and without even thinking, I put my parent's work to use.

I slid in between Riku, and the guy who was punching him, then caught his fists in my hands. He screamed as I sent a surge of fire in his face, my foot striking upward to connect with his...ummm...sensitive area?

I shoved him back, and he fell backward, then I grabbed Riku, and wrenched him out of the other man's grip.

Riku ran over to Sora, and with Kairi's help, dragged him out of the way.

The other guy threw a punch, but I dodged it and struck upward with my palm. I could feel a 'crunch' as the soft bone seemed to snap underneath my hand. His hands flew up to his face, and I could hear a muffled cry of pain.

I brought my fists up, to show him I wasn't finished.

"Pleese, leebe uth alode, we wond hurt adybodee do more"

I tilted my head to the side.

A warm hand placed it'self on my shoulder, I turned my head.

Riku smirked at me, "I think he said 'Please leave us alone, we won't hurt anybody no more', come on supergirl, let's get Sora home."

I let him guide me through the streets, barely listening to Sora and Kairi talk about how cool that was (Apparently he wasn't out cold)

"You know, we should tell Mom your a super hero, that'd be totally awesome! What your secret super hero name?"

"We should GIVE her one!"

"Umm...how 'bout supergirl?"

"Taken."

"Pyro-girl?"

"Lame."

"The Koi Fish?"

We all looked at each other, then laughed our heads off (well, not me but, you get my drift).

"No I'm not kidding, we should call you that from now on!"

"Vickorea, Koree, Koi, I like it, it kinda has a 'ring' to it."

"Koi, you have a crappy first name."

"RIKU!"

"COME ON! SHE SAVED YOUR PATHATIC BUTT!"

* * *

**Thus, the orgin of the nickname...**

**So anyway, please review, I'm being nice here and giving you updates, remember?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so nice it hurts, here's ANOTHER update.**

**Come on, that's three in 2 days! Aren't you happy?**

**Sorry about making Riku a pathatic pussy in that last chapter, I always imagined he'd be like that as a 12 year old.**

**Anyway (I love that word), let's get a move on then!**

Chapter 6

Mom was happy that we came back alive, and she didn't care that I was a freak of nature (as Riku so fondly called me).

"You're still my dauughter, I'm not gonna disown you or anything!"

Sora wouldn't shut up about how cool it was to have a superhero for a sister and sometimes cought me off guard by running down the hall singing the batman theme song and replacing the 'batman's with 'koi fish's.

Mom told everyone how I beat up the 2 gang members and saved Riku and Sora.

Basically, by the time I started 7th grade, everyone knew me as 'Koi Fish' or sometimes just 'Koi'.

That didn't make me very popular still.

Riku and I were both in the same grade, and we both were going to middle school for the first time, Sora and Kairi both went to elementary school.

Perhaps I should explain...

We have 3 MAIN schools here on the islands:

Island Academy: Preschool - 6th Grade

Island Middle: 7-8th Grade

Island High: High School

The person who named the schools had NO imagination.

* * *

I was walking with Riku, we both were in the same grade, same school, even the same classes. 

Riku complained about how he looked like a fag in his uniform.

I shrugged, I didn't mind, really.

We were wearing white dress shirts with collars, mine was tighter so it showed my small figure, Riku wore navy pants, I wore a navy mini skirt. We both had on ties, black socks (mine reached my knees), and black shoes.

He had a black backpack like all the other guys, I had a black shoulder bag like the girls. So we didn't get confused we both had some keychains hanging from the zippers.

"...we all look like freakin' clones! I mean, come ON!" Riku was saying.

"If it isn't little supermute and her wimpy boyfriend!" sang a taunting voice.

I turned around to face a guy with spikey black hair and brown eyes. He had 2 people next to him, all three of them paled the moment they saw my pissed off face.

"Oh, crap, I was told she was pretty but woah..."

"You're hot!"

The spikey haired dude walked up to me, "Ya'know, I'm sorry about that comment, I'm Jack!"

I nodded.

"You don't have to walk with this loser", he said, nodding toard Riku, "when you could walk with us."

I sighed, shook my head, then sent my foot flying into his shin.

Riku just looked at me, dumbfounded.

I sighed again, then grabbed his hand, squeezed it, then dragged him away.

I he looked as embarressed as I felt, but he didn't let go, or move away, so we walked to school like that.

* * *

Our first class was Social Studies, which was okay, except for the stares from everyone in the room (besides Riku). 

We were told what was expected, all that crap about 'you're no longer children' yadda yadda.

That continued for the entire day, so I'm not gonna repeat that.

But here's classes

1. Socal Studies

2. Brunch (15 minute break)

3. Science

4. Math

5. Lunch

6. English

7. PE

8. Study Hall (Basically a class where we do homework and chat)

9. Broadcasting (I'm the camera person)

And that's basically my day.

The only interesting classes are Brunch, Lunch and Study Hall.

* * *

BRUNCH

* * *

What we mostly do here is stand around and chat, but I met some enemies here. 

"Oh look, it's the widdle Koi fishy-wishy."

"Why don't you return to the zoo!"

"FREAK!"

Those comments follow me everywhere, I can't escape them, those and the fan boys.

"DUDES! SHE'S HOT!"

"Shut up bastard! She's dating me."

"Yeah right!"

"Faggot!"

And so on and so forth...

* * *

Lunch

* * *

I sat at an isolated table, picking at the food on my plate, not really in the mood to eat. 

"Wassup!" Riku slid into the seat across from me.

I shrugged.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill those stupid teachers, HOMEWORK, on the first day of school! What fags!"

Me'thinks Riku likes the word 'fag'.

"What's wrong?" He suddenly asked.

I shrugged, _meh._

"Meh? What's 'meh'?"

_When fashion and indifference collide._

"Still pissed about those other fags?"

I sighed, _which ones?_

"All of them."

I nodded.

"That's okay! You only have to deal with them for the next couple of years!"

I banged my head against the table, 'thump', 'thump', thump'.

"Okay, you took that the wrong way. Now eat your food, or else I'll force feed it to you!"

I smiled, then took a bite of my sandwich.

* * *

Study Hall

* * *

"I swear to god, I hate my teachers!" 

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "freakin' nerds"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was frowning behind my textbook, tempted to turn it upside down and see if it was easier to read like that.

**Ummmm...okay, what's a factorial, that should help me with my homework (hopefully)**

I turned to the index, then to the back of the book.

"What kind'a teacher makes her kids start at the back of the book?"

**A factorial is designated by a positive whole number followed by an exclamation point (e.g. 8!). The value of a factorial is the product of all the numbers from 1 through the number of the factorial. 8! 12345678 40,320. Factorials are used in determining the numbers of combinations and permutations and in finding probability.**

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

Riku took the book from me, turned it upside down, sideways, etc.

"I'd be able to understand this better if it was in japanese!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

"So all-in-all, how as YOUR first day of school?" asked Riku as we sat on the edge of the curb, eating some ice-cream. 

I shrugged, then moved my hand from side-to-side to show it was kinda average.

"Yeah same here."

* * *

And that's how my life kinda went for the next 2 years...

* * *

**SOOOOOOO...what'da think?**

**If you REALLY loved me, you'd tell me...**

**...if you loved me mooooooooore, you'd put the story on alerts or favs...**

**Speaking of which, I have a new reviewer/alerts person:**

**sorasheart281**

**SOOOOO! THAT'S THE CHAPTER!**

**(I made it long to make up for that last one)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyway, I'm bored and stuff sooooo, here's another update.**

**I also have a new reviewer:**

**Kindomheartsfan09**

**(claps till hand go red and raw)**

**And I still have some old reviewers, so, (screams as claps more)**

**YAY! (frowns at hands)**

**Me: DONALD!**

**Donald: I got it!**

**Sora: Where are the heartless?**

**Me: Ummmmm...not here?**

**Goofy: Nobodies?**

**Me: Ummmm...they're to stupid to attack me.**

**Sora, Donald, Goofy: ORGANISATION 13?!?!**

**Me: Nooooooooooooooooo...**

**Donald: What do you need then?**

**Me: My hands hurt**

**Donald: THAT'S IT?**

**Me: Fine! If you're gonna be a bitch about it I'll just ask Riku, I'm sure he'll be glad...**

**Sora: NO! I'LL DO IT!**

**Anyway, now that my hands are healed, I'm gonna continue with the story...**

Chapter 7

We were working on the raft that Riku claimed 'we'd use to see the worlds'.

I wasn't going.

"You should come, I'm not kidding, we need you, your our only source of fire and fresh water when we run out, I hate for it to seem like we're using you, but please!" Riku begged while I picked up a log.

Riku took it from me, then hoisted it up onto his shoulder with a groan, "Jeez, how do you manage to make it look so easy?"

I picked up another one, then headed down the beach, Riku stilll trying to get me to come.

We passed Sora and Kairi, who (like every other kid during summer vacation) were slacking off.

While I continued on, Riku was telling them off.

I sat down and started tying the logs together, Riku walked up to me and pushed my hands away.

"Why do you keep trying to do all the work if you're not even going with us!?"

No way in hell can I tell him the truth, so I didn't tell him anything, Riku was somewhat pissed about that so I let him do the little amount of tying I hadn't finished while I worked on the sail.

"Would you stop already? Kairi can do that part, unless your going you should stop working!"

I sighed, I hate to lie like this, but I wrote in the sand _count me in_.

"YES! I knew you would give in! I'm gonna go tell the others!" and he ran off.

I felt like crap, but it wasn't like ANYONE was going, so I guess I can't feel guilty.

But I know something bad's gonna happen, I know about the storm, but I can't tell them that.

* * *

"Ready, Seeeeeeeeeeet, GO!" Kairi yelled. 

Sora and Riku took off.

Sad how eight and ninth grade boys act, I mean, take me and Kairi for exsample.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Screw that take me for exsample.

Well, that wouldn't be very fair to ANYONE, seeing as I'm kinda different.

I lay back in the sand and sighed.

"FIRST PERSON TO JUMP OVER KOI FISH WINS!"

**Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!**

I shut my eyes while the 2 competing boys ran toard me, Kairi behind them.

I heard a soft thump, then felt a foot connect with my side.

Screams echoed through my mind as a body fell down with a thump, then another one.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sora's foot against my hip, his body on the sand, with Kairi sitting on top of him, laughing her head off.

I felt Riku's strong arms wrap around my body and start pulling me out from under the two.

I slid out with ease, but a little TOO easy seeing as Riku fell over and I landed in his lap.

"RIKU YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sora screamed when he saw me in Riku's lap with his arms around me.

Sora's just a little protective when it comes to me. So if he sees a boy that LOOKS interested (or even that one time he attacked a squirrel for trying to mooch some food off me) his first impulse is to beat the crap out of it, ask questions later. He also screams cusses and makes the insane asylum look like a trip to the park.

So Riku and Sora were running down the beach, both screaming their heads off, Kairi laughing.

She sighed, "He's so cute when he's mad."

_In a scary way._

"He's so protective."

_Warning: tennage girl syndrom takeover_

"Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes, then got up to save Riku from the wrath of Sora.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

Kairi and Riku ate dinner with us, again (you know, Sora wasn't kidding when he said they stayed for dinner alot, it seems like they don't even have homes). 

"Oh my, were did you get all those nasty scars Riku?"

He mumbled something into his dinner, I pointed innocently at Sora.

"Okay, what happened?"

Kairi smiled, "We were racing, Sora and I tripped over Koi, then Riku tried to pull her out, then fell backward and Sora took it the wrong way."

That's Kai's gift, she can simplify the most complex stories into one sentence.

"AnywaynicedinnermomwowlookatthetimeI'llbeinmyroomasleepandstuff NIGHT!"

I tilted my head to the side as Sora left the room.

"He said 'Anyway nice dinner mom wow look at the time I'll be in my room asleep and stuff NIGHT!'"

"RIKU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Time to go!"

"Thanks for the dinner Ms. Windori!"

"Goodnight kids!"

I picked up the dishes while my mom headed upstairs, to tired to see me cleaning up.

I walked into the kitchen, added the dinner dishes with the other dirty dishes, filled the sink with water and soap, then started scrubbing them clean with a rag. Then I put them on the rack to dry off.

I was so busy I guess I didn't notice that guy come in, in fact, I didn't notice him until he spoke to me.

"You know what's going to happen."

I spun around, then raised my fists.

"You've seen the signs, you know what's to come."

**Who IS this guy?**

He was wearing a cloak of some sort, it would be kinda hard to tell he's was a guy if he didn't talk.

"You will be returned to your family, the keyblade will choose it's master, and the worlds will reconnect."

**Worlds...reconnected? Keyblade? Return to my family...OMIGOSH I'M GONNA DIE?!?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?**

"It happens tonight."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp rapping noise. I looked out the window to see Riku.

"Come outside."

I looked around, nobody here...

* * *

"Okay, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come outside with me at 8 at night." 

I shrugged, we ended up rowing to the little island, then walking along the beach.

"Well, umm...look, I just wanted to tell you...ummm...see here...well..."

I watched Riku stumble over words and frowned, **he's never acted like this before, is he okay?**

My thoughts washed away when I felt his cool, dry lips press against mine.

My eyes widened, and he pulled away.

"S-sorry about that, I wouldn't blame you if you beat the crap out of me right now seeing as I was a total asshole by doing that..."

He continued stuttering excuses and before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed him by the collar...

"...and now you probably hate me annnmmffmph

...and pulled him into another kiss.

He smirked against my lips, then started kissing me back.

I gasped as I felt his tongue brush against my lips, and he moved his hands to my waist while his tongue moved in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, almost ignoring the rain around us.

Like I said, almost.

As a crash of lightning struck, we pulled away, blushing like crazy.

"Oh crap! The raft!"

We were about to run, but large tendrils of darkness formed right in front of us, forming into some weird creatures that looked like large, fat butterflies without wings.

"RUN!"

Riku grabbed my arm and we took off, running like hell was freezing over.

Which at the time, that was a possibility.

We ran across the bridge to the poupu **(A/N: I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FUCKING SPELL IT!) **tree.

I stood by the trunk and sighed, Riku mumbled "great, I have to die AFTER I get a girlfriend!"

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

He hugged me back, then buried his face in my hair.

"Do you know you smell like cucumbers?"

I smiled, then postioned myself to kiss him again, but in the middle of it he pushed me away.

"Oh my god."

I watched with horror as darkness curled around his feet, making it's way up his legs.

I hugged him close, but he pushed me away.

"Run, do not look back, whatever happens, run for it."

I just looked at him, blinking back unshed tears.

He lightly pushed me, "Don't let them get you too."

I turned around and started across the bridge.

"I love you. Don't look back, just run, please!"

I broke into a sprint, tears flowing freely down my face.

**...I love you too Riku...**

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
